Short Pointless Stories
by Lady-Fuz-Lin
Summary: This is just a bunch of stories I came up with, but have no where else to put them. Things may get a little confusing, so you've been warned!
1. Part 1

Short, pointless  
stories  
By Kupo's little  
sister  
Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: Any characters off video games, movies, books, tv shows etc. are not owned by me, they belong to squaresoft or whoever made the video game, movie, book, tv show etc. Sorry, i'm kinda pants at the disclaimer  
thing.  
  
Story note: Anyone who has no sense of humour, does not laugh easily or hates 5-15 line stories that waste thier time should go read another, more sane, fanfic. NOW! Reviews that say stuff like "Who said you could write?!"  
or "This isn't funny, get a life!" or "This was just a total waste of time!" should not be sent, because I just warned you! Anyone else please  
feel free to R&R though : )  
  
So for those crazy people who want to carry on, let us begin...  
  
The story of the cup of tea. (This story was originally written by my psycho 18 year old cousin, Marie. She wrote it last winter when my dad's fire totally gave up on us. We all  
froze to death!)  
  
It was a cold winter saturday and Faye had gone to her dad Phil's house for the weekend. Her aunt Kate and cousin Marie had come for a visit, like they  
do every week.  
  
"Marie, I think your mum wants a cup of tea." Said Fayes dad.  
  
"Aww, can't she do it?" Complained Marie, who seemed to be sadistically on a rampage as an old lady in an 18 wheeler on Grand Theft  
Auto III on the PS2. She called it 'Granny theft auto'  
  
"No, because your mum is talking to me, and you're just playing on the  
Playstation"  
  
"God, it's freezing in here, can't you put the fire on?" Kate asked Phil. Phil got up and tried to turn on the fire whilst Marie went to make  
the cups of tea.  
  
"Anyone else want anything?" Marie asked in a sarcastic tone, but suddnly she stopped. She had heard a gun shot! She dropped the cup! Marie re-entered the living room, where Phil had shot Kate because she called his  
fire 'crappy'.  
  
THE END  
  
Time for another story, I think!  
  
ESCAPE FROM VENDA (This story is actually being written by me right now, a kind of make-it-up  
as you go along!)  
  
Chapter 1: The Escape  
  
I opened my eyes, my vision was blurred. I came to my senses and got up. Where I was I couldn't remember but I knew I had to get out. The lights were blacked out, I couldn't see a thing. I lit a flare and I saw where a really funny smell was coming from. Next to me were my comrades Sophie and  
Ethan. Dead.  
  
"Now the only comfort is happy thoughts," I thought to myself. "Happy  
thoughts like, err, fluffy white bunnies. Oh bugger, that reminds me! I forgot to set my VCR to tape the last ever Buffy! I wish I didn't have to  
save the world now!"  
  
Pathfinder landed on my shoulder, a tear ran down his cheek of cold metallic feathers. Next to me were my djinn, all seven of them; Mist,  
Hail, Sleet, Tonic, Dew, Fizz and Spritz.  
  
"Lets get outta' here!" I cried.  
  
I ran as fast as I could, my djinn and Pathfinder close behind. I didn't know where we were going, I didn't care. As long as we were getting  
out. Then I heard a noise. Out of nowhere came a huge tidal wave.  
  
"Frost!" I shouted. The tidal wave froze. We sneaked past, and carried  
on down the hall. A door was in front of us.  
  
"Sleet!" Screamed Sleet. Launching himself head-first at the door, and  
ramming it so hard his it creaked and bent.  
  
"Nice job, you broke the door down!" I cheered.  
  
That's the end of chapter 1.  
Continued in Part 3  
  
Since it's december, here are some festive notes:  
  
NEVER accept a gift with air holes.  
Referring to Santa as "Reindeer Boy" will get you on his naughty list. When serving Christmas dinner to elves, always have booster seats handy.  
Visit your relatives before they visit you!  
Bad presents today make great gifts tomorrow.  
Never allow snowmen in the house. They leave puddles.  
Noel! That's french for "Gimmie!"  
Avoid sudden holiday weight gain. Gain weight all year long!  
For that person who has everything, get a security system. On Christmas Eve remember the cookies and milk (and leave a little somthing  
for Santa, too!)  
Keep a tight rein on your cash. Use your credit cards instead.  
You gotta wish big to get big!  
Before trying that fruitcake, remember... you are what you eat.  
No matter how good you have been, it never hurts to bribe Santa!  
  
I will now tell you a alternative ending to Kingdom Hearts:  
  
Sora had locked the door to the light, and he turned to face Kairi. As her  
platform slowly fell away, she grabbed Sora's hand.  
  
"We'll always be together Sora! Always in my Heart!" She called  
  
"Yeah, and i'll find a way back!" Replied Sora, holding Kairi's hand tighter. Suddenly the platform moved away, Kairi's feet began to slip, she  
lost her grip and fell into the deep depths below...  
  
"Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She called, falling to her doom.  
THE END  
  
Well, I just can't be bothered anymore so i'm going to bed now and dream about fluffy white bunnies. 


	2. Part 2

Short, pointless  
stories  
By Kupo's little  
sister  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Any characters off video games, movies, books, tv shows etc. are not owned by me, they belong to squaresoft or whoever made the video game, movie, book, tv show etc. Sorry, i'm kinda pants at the disclaimer  
thing.  
  
Story note: Anyone who has no sense of humour, does not laugh easily or hates 5-15 line stories that waste thier time should go read another, more sane, fanfic. NOW! Reviews that say stuff like "Who said you could write?!"  
or "This isn't funny, get a life!" or "This was just a total waste of time!" should not be sent, because I just warned you! Anyone else please  
feel free to R&R though : )  
  
So for those crazy people who want to carry on, let us begin...  
  
Hello! Welcome to part 2! It's 3 days 'till christmas while i'm writing  
this, so err, how about a christmas story?  
  
Please note: I'm making this up as I go along... and basing it on Kingdom  
Hearts  
  
Father Heartless  
(Or the story of the mad moogles)  
  
Traverse town was covered in snow as Sora looked out of Leon's house's window. He could see Yuffie, Aeris and Kairi having a snowball fight. He  
looked around for Donald and Goofy as he stepped outside, dressed in a bright red (very sad) hat and gloves over his 'normal' clothes. He suddenly  
heard a girly high pitched scream, and headed for the First district.  
  
"What's up? Err... hello?" Sora called, the three girls had dissapeared. He wandered into the accessory shop, only to find Cid and the  
girls hiding behind the counter.  
  
"What's up? Who screamed?" Queried Sora.  
  
"It was him!" Replied Kairi, pointing to Cid.  
  
"Was not!" Yelled Cid, bursting into tears.  
  
"Oh good god!" Sighed Sora  
  
"Yeah, we was outside snowball fighting, I was winning, by the way-"  
Pitched in Yuffie  
  
"We were outside snowball fighting and having fun, when we heard a really  
loud, high pitched girly scream coming from in here. We ran to check on  
Cid, because you know what a baby he is, and we saw one of them shadow heartless, but it was a little bigger then regular ones and it had a red cloak. Anyway, as we came in we saw it run up the ladder and heard a door  
slam, as you came in." Explained Aeris  
  
Sora ran upstairs and saw a group of moogles crowded around a christmas tree. He pushed in and saw the little heartless laying lots of presents.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sora leaped into the air and drove his keyblade into the  
Shadow.  
  
"What was that for, Kupo?!" Demanded a moogle  
  
"Yes, he was our friend, Kupo!" Said another  
  
"That was Father Heartless, Kupo! The Santa Clause of Traverse Town! Now we  
get no more presents, Kupo!" Said the first moogle.  
  
"Yes, Kupo, we are surely going to have to maul you to death now, Kupo!"  
Said the third moogle, "Any last words, Kupo?"  
  
"Yeah, actually" Replied Sora "Why do you always say Kupo after everything?  
It really gets annoying!"  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRKUPO!RRRRRRRRRRRRRR! " Yelled all three of the moogles,  
leaping onto Sora, and tearing him limb from limb. Soon Sora was dead.  
  
THE END  
  
Now err... what next? Oh yeah, did you know.....  
  
Get under the mistletoe with the one you love!  
A fool and his job are soon parted!  
Some carolers should be seen and not heard.  
Always give reindeer the right-of-way.  
Forget chestnuts, try corndogs roasting on an open fire!  
Christmas cookie crumbs contain zero calories.  
On Christmas Eve, fax last-minute demands to the North Pole.  
Eat, drink, and be merry... for tomorrow the bills roll in!  
  
In the year 3000, I predict that christmas will be like this;  
First, dial 1-(800)KRI-NGLE  
Then the phone will say;  
"If you've been naughty press 1. If you've been nice, press 2."  
  
A short Buffy story  
  
There was once a girl called Buffy, she was the chosen one, the slayer. She had to go up in this big battle against The First Evil, and a priest guy called Caleb (or something like that). But now, Spike is dead,sob, sob and Anya has become sliced meat, whilst Buffy has to take on a new evil,  
Anya's fluffy white bunnies, led by the Evil Tonberry Rabbit.....  
Continued in Part 3  
  
Thats the end of that chapter. Sorry it's short but I can't think of  
anything else today to write. 


End file.
